


a welcome change of plans

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine thinks she knows what she's going to do when she gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a welcome change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> For One Million Words June Bingo  
> Prompt: return from deployment

Catherine has a plan for her first night back in the States. First a long hot shower, unless she works up the patience to run an actual bath. She'll stay there until the water runs cold and then she'll slip into something ridiculously expensive and silky that she could never wear on base. Then she'll climb into an actual bed, pulls the covers over her and sleep til morning. 

What actually happens is something entirely different. 

It's all going well until she walks into her house and sees Steve standing there. 

She stares at him for a long moment, a moment where he stares at her in just the same way, and the hunger, the need that flares low in her belly is matched by the look in his eyes. 

Then his lips are on hers and her back hits the wall with a satisfying thud as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and there's no time for talking, no time for thinking of anything but him. 

She does eventually get her shower, but she's not alone. 

Just like she does eventually slip under the covers, but there's precious little sleep involved. 

Still she doesn't mind that her plans have changed, because this is even better than she could have dreamed. 


End file.
